


This Beautiful Mess

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, siren!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Sometimes Dean is forcefully reminded that dating a siren is perhaps a bit… unusual for a human.





	This Beautiful Mess

It’s remarkably easy to forget that Dean’s life stopped being normal quite some time ago, especially since and Cas moved into the suburbs and spend their days surrounded by monsters, witches, demons and whatever else happens to crawl about.

Still, sometimes Dean is forcefully reminded that dating a siren is perhaps a bit… unusual for a human.

They are grocery shopping – Cas has just wandered off into the honey aisle, as usual – and Dean is busy picking out the ingredients for his best apple pie recipe when he hears a little girl say, “Mommy, what is wrong with that man’s eyes?”

Dean doesn’t pay attention until a woman, presumably her mother, dazedly replies, “Hm? What – he’s – gorgeous –“

He raises his head and sure enough, they are both looking down the honey aisle where Cas is comparing the labels, happy as he can be, his eyes glowing with the snare Dean hasn’t felt in so long he’d now and then swear Cas is in no way different from any human he meets.

“Mommy?”

She snaps out of it. “Sorry, honey, this man is – well, he is –“

Most humans have a few hang-ups when it comes to monsters. Hell, they haven’t even been recognized citizens for long. Dean is about to get Cas and beat a polite retreat when his wonderful siren, having become aware he’s snaring people, steps up to the mother and daughter, smiling softly. “I’m a siren. I was unwittingly using my powers. I apologize.”

“It’s quite alright” the woman is quick to assure him, not knowing where to look.

“What do your powers do?” the little girl asks innocently. Children don’t respond to the snare because they don’t experience romantic feelings or attraction until puberty, Cas told him once.

Her mother’s face turns beet red. “Shelly, that’s not a question you ask –“

“Once upon a time” Cas says simply, “We needed our powers – our “magic”, as some call it” Dean smiles at his quoty fingers “to feed, but I don’t have to anymore. I didn’t mean to “turn them on”.”

Shelly nods as if this makes perfect sense to her. “So you aren’t evil like Mikey Fidgens says?”

“No, we aren’t – at least, most of us aren’t” he corrects himself.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“Then you’d be doing a worthwhile service to the members of our community.”

“Okay” she replies, looking a little confused. “I’ll do that.”

Cas politely nods at her and her mother and returns to Dean.

“That was really nice of you, sunshine.”

Cas kisses him. “They can’t learn if we don’t tell them.”

* * *

Not all of their encounters with humans are as friendly, though.

They’ve stopped for a quick bite to eat at a diner not far from Dean’s place of work, joined by Charlie and Gilda; the fairy, always conscious of the nature around her, has just charmed the flowerpot on the table so the plants will strive and look nice. It’s not even big magic or anything, she just lightly touches the petals and the flowers bloom.

The waitress actually looks pretty awed, but a guy a few tables over has a problem with it.

“Can’t you keep your dirty fairy fingers to yourself?”

Dean is about to answer when Charlie slowly begins, “I beg your pardon?”

The look she gives him is not a good sign. If he’s clever, he’ll leave it be, before she finds out his name and ends up frying every single hard drive he owns.

Of course he doesn’t know that, so instead he says, “I just don’t see why they’ve to be so obvious about it. They used to hide it.”

“Yeah, that’s called discrimination, buddy” Dean says carefully. Cas takes his hand, and of course that doesn’t help either, because chances are you have a problem with one minority, you have a problem with them all.

“Oh God, the fairy has found some friends, I see.”

That’s so lame Dean isn’t even sure if it’s supposed to be an insult.

Someone clears their throat behind them. “Excuse me, sir?”

A black man Dean vaguely remembers entering the diner some time ago walks towards the guy’s table. “I think it would be best if you stopped insulting citizens who are just trying to enjoy their lunch, sir.”

“I’ll tell you what –“

He holds up a badge. “Agen Viktor Henricksen, FBI. I suggest you return to your meal.”

The threatening tone isn’t lost on him, or on anyone else in the diner, and he does as he’s told.

Agent Henricksen turns to them. “Everything alright here?”

“Yes. Thank you, agent” Cas says politely.

“It’s no trouble. It’s my sworn duty, after all.”

He’s gone as quickly as he came, but it gives Dean some solace that there are decent humans around, if one knows where to find them.  

* * *

They’re helping Rowena collect mandrake roots. They are not easy to find – only visible on a dewy morning about half an hour before and half an hour after sunrise – and she’s been kind enough to help them paint their living room (well, charm the paint on the walls) so they owe her one.

“Found one!” Dean exclaims, pulling the weird-looking thing out of the ground.

“Thank you, sweetie. This will help me greatly with my healing potion.”

A pixie obnoxiously decides to fly by and bat at Dean’s hand. “Hey, you little –“

He doesn’t catch it, but then, he wouldn’t know what to do about it, either. Some things can’t be helped.

“You are taking this all rather well, I have to say” Rowena says, watching Cas search for more roots.

“What?”

“Magic, for one thing. And dating a siren. Crowley says most of the folks around here gave you about a week when you moved in with Cas.”

“Until he ensnared me?”

“Until you stormed off.”

He laughs. “Not a chance.”

* * *

Some days are more difficult than others. Cas has been down for the past two weeks now, no matter what Dean does or says; he even denies feeling bad, which is not a good sign. Dean has even grown so desperate that he’s asked Crowley about it, but the demon could only shrug his shoulders and swear that neither he nor his mother have been up to no good.  

And then Cas calls him at three pm, upset because a child ran away from “the scary librarian”.

Dean calls Crowley as soon as they hang up. “Hey, Cas has had a situation, can you beam me to the library real quick?”

“Not a taxi service, Squirrel” he replies, materializing despite of that within seconds; a few moments after that, Dean enters the library to find Cas shelving books, looking as miserable as he can be.

“Hello, sunshine.”

His eyes widen. “Dean? But your work –“

“Relax, I’m simply taking a quick break. Just wanted to see you. How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here” he says simply. “There was a kindergarten class here – I just thought I’d show them a few books. I didn’t even notice  they realized I’m not human.”

Dean doubts they realized rather than hearing about it through the rumour mill. Monsters might be heard of, but monsters librarians aren’t. “And?”

“It wasn’t just one boy” he admits, “Half of them were too afraid to come near me.”

Cas loves kids, too. It must have been harder for him than he lets on. “They’re still small. They can learn.”

“But if they are already prejudiced…” a dark shadow passes across Cas’ face and Dean has the feeling he’s been keeping secrets from him. OR rather, not secrets; but hasn’t told him everything that has happened lately.

“Cas, what –“

“You don’t know half of it” he says bitterly and Dean refrains from mentioning that he can hardly know stuff he hasn’t been told, because Cas himself will come to the same realization when he calms down and thinks about it. “There are people who openly stare at me, just because my control slips for a moment, and there are those who don’t want me near their children or even their  _dogs_ , and Zachariah said –“

“Wait, Zachariah? When did you speak to him?”

“Last week, when you were at the movies with Charlie.”

Cas didn’t cut all ties with his family when they realized he and Dean were in it for the long haul; but he certainly distanced himself from them, and Dean has no idea why his uncle Zachariah in particular would care to visit him.

“And? What happened?”

“He said” Cas looks away “He says that it’s unfair that I fettered you to me, when you could have it much easier with a human. That so many people must think you’re a freak, living with me and regularly having to deal with pixies and gremlins and demons –“

“Oh my” Dean mutters to himself. “Cas, you don’t think I’m unhappy, do you?”

Because he’s not. Sure, he misses Sam, and he always will, but he has an awesome guy he loves and who for some unfathomable reason loves him back, they live together, he gets to have a demon for a BFF, and work’s still fun.

“I believe you when you say you’re not” Cas says quietly. “But you could have a normal life, and instead you choose to –“

“Yes, this is my choice” he confirms. “Good luck getting rid off me. And I mean that. Crowley, Gilda and Benny would all agree to take me in until you change your mind and take my pathetic self back. Plus, imagine Rowena’s reaction. Do your really want weeks of bugs raining down because Zachariah was being an ass?”

Cas smiles at that. “No, I don’t wish for the responsibility. But Dean, if you should ever feel trapped –“

“I won’t.”

“I want you to know that you can tell me, I’m a big boy –“

“Don’t you mean a big Loreley, since we are thinking that’s so important right now?”

”Dean, please take this seriously –“

“No. I’m not taking it seriously because there’s nothing to take seriously. You chose me and I chose you and that is that. Come what may.”

“You make it sound very… final” Cas says gently.

He shrugs. “So what?”

Cas looks at him. Finally, he breathes “You’re wonderful” and launches himself in his arms.

Dean doesn’t even mind when they pull away after a rather steamy make out session to find two of Cas’ co-workers helplessly ensnared next to them because his boyfriend couldn’t keep his powers under control yet again.

Not when Cas is finally really smiling.

* * *

A few days later, they have a neighbourhood barbeque – or maybe it’s better to say an all-you-can-eat buffet since they always take care that everything any of the monsters might like to eat is there for the taking.

“I see Cassie is feeling better” Crowley comments. He’s just accepted one of Dean’s burgers – despite him trying to be aloof and mysterious at all times, he does have a weakness for his cooking.

“Yeah. Just got taken down a bit by his evil uncle, but we talked about it.”

“His uncle was here? The one who doesn’t like you?”

“I suspect he timed it so no one but Cas would notice.”

“Makes sense. I get somewhat territorial when it comes to my house and my neighbours.”

Dean laughs, then thinks of something he’s wanted to do for a while now. “Say, Crowley…”

“I know that look. You are up to something. Please tell me it’s something illegal or dangerous or both.”

“Not so much, I am afraid. You might even find it unbearably schmaltzy.”

Crowley sighs. “I’ve gotten used to that since you two showed up in the neighbourhood. So you want to finally pop the question?”

“How do you know that?”

“Two lovebirds like you, it was only a matter of time. Let me guess. You need proposal ideas.”

Dean smiles. “Not exactly ideas, but I could use some help.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Alright then, fill me in.”

Dean does.


End file.
